Tyson Jost
| birth_place = St. Albert, Alberta, Canada | draft = 10th overall | draft_year = 2016 | draft_team = Colorado Avalanche | career_start = 2017 | career_end = }} Tyson Jost (born March 14, 1998) is a Canadian professional ice hockey forward, currently playing for the Colorado Avalanche in the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected 10th overall by the Avalanche in the 2016 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Jost was drafted by the Everett Silvertips in the 1st round (7th overall) of the 2013 WHL Bantam Draft, but decided to reject a major junior career by playing with the Okanagan Rockets of the British Columbia Major Midget League to retain his NCAA eligibility. In the 2013–14 season with the Rockets, Jost played as an alternate captain in 36 games contributing with 44 goals and 88 points to help the Rockets claim the BCMML Championship. Jost also made his debut in the British Columbia Hockey League after agreeing to play with the Penticton Vees. In his first full BCHL season in 2014–15, Jost's playmaking and scoring ability were apparent in helping the Vees capture the Fred Page Cup. He compiled 45 points in 46 games to earn a selection to the BCHL All-Rookie Team. Prior to his second full season with the Vees, Jost was bestowed as team captain by the Vees and committed to play collegiate hockey for North Dakota Fighting Hawks for the 2016–17 season. In the 2015–16 season, Jost justified his status as a potential first-round pick with the Penticton Vees with a dominant 104 points in only 48 regular season games. He led the league with 62 assists and finished third in overall scoring with the highest point-per-game rate to be selected as the BCHL Most Valuable Player and earn the Canadian Junior Hockey League National Player of the Year honours. With his selection 10th overall in the 2016 NHL Entry Draft with the Colorado Avalanche, Jost reflected the strength of the BCHL, alongside teammate Dante Fabbro and Dennis Cholowski in helping the league set a new record with 3 players taken in the first round of a draft. Jost began his collegiate career in the 2016–17 season, quickly adapting to the Fighting Hawks in assuming first-line responsibilities. He finished his true freshman season placing second amongst North Dakota in scoring with 16 goals and 35 points in 33 games, earning a selection to the NCHC All-Rookie Team. On March 29, 2017, Jost opted to end his collegiate career, in agreeing to a three-year, entry-level contract with the Colorado Avalanche. Jost joined the Avalanche immediately to help close out the franchise's worst season in Denver, making his NHL debut in a 2–1 shootout victory over the St. Louis Blues on March 31, 2017. He scored his first NHL goal with the Avalanche in a 4–3 defeat to the Minnesota Wild on April 6, the teams final home game of the season. International play }} Jost was selected to his first international event in 2014 to participate with Canada White in the World U-17 Hockey Challenge in November. Prior to his second season with the Penticton Vees, Jost helped Canada's Under-18 team capture the gold medal at the 2015 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament. He also won gold with Canada at the 2015 World Junior A Challenge. Jost captained Canada at the 2016 IIHF World U18 Championships in Grand Forks, North Dakota, where he led the tournament in scoring with 15 points in seven games. His points total established a Canadian record at that event, surpassing the previous mark set by Connor McDavid (14) in 2013. Despite placing out of the medals, Jost was selected as the tournament’s “Best Forward” and was named to the All-Star Team. On April 30, 2018, Jost was a late addition to Team Canada's senior roster to compete at the 2018 IIHF World Championship. After sitting out as a healthy scratch for the opening round-robin game, Jost drew into the lineup and played his first game at the senior level, scoring two goals and an assist in a 10-0 blowout victory over South Korea on May 6, 2018. On May 10, 2019, Jost was again a late inclusion to Team Canada at the 2019 IIHF World Championship, joining the squad following the Avalanche's second round defeat in the post-season. He played his first game in Slovakia, registering two assists in a 8-0 victory over Great Britain on May 12. Jost helped Canada progress through to the playoff rounds before losing the final to Finland to finish with the Silver Medal on May 26, 2019. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honours References External links * Category:Born in 1998 Category:Colorado Avalanche draft picks Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Colorado Eagles players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:North Dakota Fighting Hawks men's ice hockey players Category:Penticton Vees players Category:San Antonio Rampage players